


The Sly Fox

by Draconis77831



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Bottom Draco, F/M, Good Slytherins, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconis77831/pseuds/Draconis77831
Summary: Draco refuses to join the Dark Lord's side and tries to escape with his mother. He is tricked by her and sent to the one place no one would expect him to be and in disguise. What will our favorite Slytherin do when he is in his rivals territory now?Disclaimer:  I own nothing. J. K. Rowling is the true owner of Harry Potter. I'm just playing with them for fun and without profit. Enjoy.*This is my first attempt at writing anything.





	1. The White Fox

The moon was high in the sky but not quite full. It gave a beautiful light perfect for displaying the ground of the Malfoy lands. It unfortunately also made it easy for the death eaters to target the mother and son duo fleeing from them.

“Draco Run!” my mother screamed at me as she pushed me through the wards. I stumbled through the wards of our property and hit the ground. “I love you Dragon,” she called out to me hitting me with a spell and throwing something at me. My seeker reflexes kicked in and I automatically grabbed for it and scream in angrily when I felt the tug at my navel. “NO!” I tried to scramble for the wards and hit the wall just in time to watch as the green light came shooting towards her and then my world was turning and I was shrinking and getting smaller and everything felt like….

I hit the ground hard wherever my mother had sent me. ‘I needed to get back. I needed to make sure she wasn’t dead.’ I tried to climb to my feet and stumbled forward. ‘what?’ I looked down. ‘Are these paws?’

‘No no no no no no no.’ My mother had forced an animagus transformation but in the other direction. Where did she even find a spell…’ I couldn’t apparate. The worst part was…I didn’t know how to transform back. What am I supposed to do? Where was I? What was I? Did I even blend in with these surroundings?

‘Alright. Think Draco.’ I stood up once again on shaky legs and looked around. ‘I can still see in color. That’s good.’ Trees, jungle gyms, benches, maybe a small pond there with a bridge. ‘A playground. Most likely muggle.’ I thought to myself. She wouldn’t send me anywhere obvious.

I begin the slow walk over to the pond, I was still hurt and tired from the earlier chase, so I could figure out what in the world my transformation had taken. I looked in the shallow waters and staring back at me was pure white hair, my own steel grey eyes, large ears, whiskers, and a fluffy tail. ‘A fox?’ I was tiny I covered in blood and dirty and my coat definitely reflected the pain I was beginning ot feel as my adrenaline wore off. Was I a pup? I shook my head and gave a fox like grin. I was an animagus. If the situation wasn’t so dire I’d be jumping and running around.

“Hey look over here guys!” I heard a loud shout from behind me. I turned to see a whale of a child coming my way with some other boys maybe my own age. “Look it’s a stupid fox.” He laughed and came towards me.

I begin to move away and I yelped in pain as a foot came flying right at me. After that I felt rocks and other things being pelted at me and then I was souring and I collided with something solid. ‘A tree?’

I yipped and howled in pain as the assault continued. ‘Escape death eaters, and then die by muggles. What are the chances?’ I thought to myself. I gave out one more pitiful moan.

“Leave it alone Dudley!!!” A new voice yelled. I couldn’t see them but the big whale kid froze and slowly turned around.

“What do you care you stupid freak?!” the whale was shouting back.

“It’s helpless and you’re attacking it for no reason. Get the heck out of here!” the new comer shouted moving closer to the whale boy’s group.

“OR What?” the whale yelled.

My vision was getting blurry. I could see the legs all of the kids not able to lift my head much but the new arrival moved something in his pocket. ‘A wand?’

The whale seemed to get the idea and moved shoving the new guy hard watching him hit the ground.

“Come on guys. Let’s leave the two freaks of natures to themselves then!” he laughed as his two goons followed him out of the park and further down the road.

I whimpered in pain trying to move to at least get on my feet.

“Shh shh, they really messed you up. Poor thing. “ The new arrival said squatting down next to me. “I’m going to lift you up alright? Don’t bite me.” If I wasn’t in so much pain I would have laughed at the weirdness of the new kid talking to a wounded animal.

I felt myself be lifted into the air and held to a chest. I turned and looked up into emerald green eyes. ‘Oh you have got to be kidding…’ I thought looking up into the face of my school yard rival.

Harry Potter.

The last thing I saw before I passed out from exhaustion was the small smile and I heard the small murmur of ‘I got you.’ Whispered softly into a fuzzy ear.


	2. The Noble Fox

Harry’s POV:

I started walking back to my aunt and uncle’s house with the poor creature in my arms. It was gorgeous. A small white fox. His fur was soft as cloud and snow white all around except for it’s little pink nose.

Walking up to the house I made sure the cars were gone before going inside with my bundle of cuteness and heading to my room and laying the poor thing on the bed. Heading to the bathroom to grab some wet some warm washcloths and anti-bacterial soap. I checked one of the floor boards in the closet for my secret stash of bandages, medical supplies, and a few spare potions I bring home with my Hogwarts.

Moving back towards the bed I began cleaning the wounds gently to see the damage and clean them. Next I applied some antimicrobial ointments to the cuts and scrapes and wrapped them loosely but firm enough they wouldn’t fall off if it began to move too much.

I wrapped the little guy up in some clean towels and placed him on the other side of the bed. This way he couldn’t be seen from the doorway. It wasn’t like my aunt and uncle did anything besides yell at me from the door or downstairs. If I did my chores they left me alone so it wouldn’t be a problem keeping the little guy with me. The only one to still mess with me was Dudley but he only every tried anything when he was with his two friends.

Ron and Hermione hadn’t written me any letters besides that they were sorry about what happened to Sirius. The only ones to try to talk to me were Neville and Luna and the twins asking how I was feeling and if my summer was going alright. They had written to me three times as much as Ron and Hermione have this summer.

Dumbledore had already decided that I would not be spending my time at headquarters or the Burrow this summer because it was in my best interest to stay within the blood wards of the house. He did say that he would send Lupin to check on me every now and then but I haven’t seen him either I thought a bit angrily.

I sighed and headed to the door closing it behind me and started on whatever chores my aunt left for me today and to start on dinner.

Draco’s POV

I woke up to something tickling my nose and finally sneezed watching as my tail moved away from my face. ‘Wait…tail?’ I thought to myself before all my memories came rushing back. Escaping, mother, me being a fox, and of course…. Potter of all people rescuing me. I must be in Potters room but I didn’t look like a room belonging to the Gryffindor Golden Boy. It was incredibly small. The walls were bare and very plain. The bed looked worn and there were…’Are those BARS on the window?!’ I thought. This was not how we all imagined the Savior to live. Something was not right here, and I was going to figure out what, but for now I need to focus on changing back.

I had already tried willing myself back to human form, and I got absolutely nowhere. Until I knew what my mother did exactly it was probably safer not to try to transform on my own or without a wand.

‘Alright Draco, think.’ I said to myself. ‘If I leave, the chances of me finding another wizard in this area and getting changed back will be hard.’ I shook my head feeling my ears flopping up top. ‘No, too risky. I should stay here and try to get Potter to realize I’m a wizard…’ I decided silently and begin trying to form a plan.

The sound of footsteps floated up the stairs before the door was opened and closed softly and I could see feet on the other side of the bed. I whined softly.

“Oh!” Potter exclaimed moving around and getting on his knees to face me. My ears folded at the loud sound. “You’re awake.” He said a bit softer with a embarrassed grin at his shouting. He reached a hand out towards me unsure if I would I imagine.

Potter looked like a beggar. He was wearing these oversized clothes that could have easily covered a baby whale. His hands were dirty and smelled of sweat and work. My nose crinkled at the smell, and I stuck my nose up and looked away, barely catching the disappointed crestfallen look on his face. It didn’t take long for it to brighten back up though and I rolled my eyes inwardly.

“That’s alright. You’ll get used to me.” he nodded to himself before standing up and moving back around the bed. “You must be hungry.”

Potter moved around the bed once more this time with two bowls he set down in front of me. There was a bowl of water and it looked to be some sort of meat and scrambled eggs.

‘Eating from a plastic bowl like….a-a dog!’ I groaned. ‘I don’t think I can hit any lower in the last 24 hours’. I huffed before slowly and painfully getting up to better investigate my “meal.”

“Well go on…” Potter encouraged sitting on the bed and leaning over to watch me.

I stuck my nose up at him before turning around and swishing my tail back to my makeshift and bed. I was not pouting. Malfoys do not pout I told myself.

“Well aren’t you a proud little guy. I should name you!” he said getting excited and laying back on the bed to think of my new name I supposed.

I continued to ignore him, the food, and this entire crazy situation. ‘Nope, Potter was not trying to turn me into a house pet. No this is not happening.’

“Prince!” he shouted out of nowhere and I turned around to see what he was talking about. “You like that one? It got your attention. Prince it is.” He smiled down at me.

I sighed. ‘Woo…I guess if I want to get back to other wizards, I should play nice with Potter.’ I stood up and moved closer to the bed whining softly and looking up at him. ‘Think ugh cute.’ I chanted to myself.

Potter’s smile could have sent a Dementor running with how bright it was. “You want to come up here?” he asked reaching down to pick me up gentle and placing me on the bed. “There you go Prince.” He reached out for me and I flatten my ears as he gently rubbed down my back.

‘Oh?’ I thought as I begin to sink into the bed. ‘Alright I could get use to this…’ I thought as sleep began to claim me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys. School is about to start up again which means I will also have more work and class work to do. Updates will be slow but I promise I will be updating just don't expect a set schedule. :)


	3. A Frightened Fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Here's a short update. Sorry for the long wait for anyone still keeping up with this.

 

I woke to yelling and loud noises coming from downstairs I imagine. ‘What is that?!’ I thought to myself. “Eep-“

I was very rudely shoved under the bed by Potter as he shuffled around the room quickly. He made sure to pull the bed sheet further over to the edge facing the door quickly. I sat quietly in quite a huff wondering what the in the world would make Potter crazier than usual.

There was more yelling followed by the sound of heavy footsteps thundering up the stairs and stopping outside the door. “Hey Freak!” Someone shouted slamming the door open against the wall.

‘Well that was unnecessary.’ I thought sitting in the darkness. I moved towards the edge of the bed trying to get a peek at what was going on. I peeked around the opposite end of the bed making sure to keep hidden. I saw that creature from before and begin to panic.  

‘Oh Merlin!’ I thought unconsciously moving further into the darkness beneath the bed. ‘That horrible whale muggle was back! How’d he find me?!’ My little fox heart sounded like it was going to beat out of my chest it was bumping so hard.

Potter sighed from atop the bed. “What do you want Dudley?” he asked in a bored tone.

The whale, named Dudley, moved further into the room. “What you do with that freaky lookin’ fox?” he demanded pushing Potter and in the process moving the poor excuse for a bed a few inches backwards as well.

“Got it as far away from you jerks as possible. Now get out.” Potter said unbelievably calm.

“Yeah well mom and dad will be home soon so wait until I tell them you brought out that freaky stick of yours to threaten me!” he laughed loudly and started moving towards the door. “You’ll get yours freak!” he finished slamming the door on his way out.

‘Was Potter related to this whale like creature?’ I thought to myself before two pools of green met my own mercury eyes from under the bed.  

“Hope he didn’t scare you too badly.” An upside down Potter apologized before reaching out a hand to me.

‘Me? Scared of some muggle???’ I huffed and threw my nose up marching proudly out from under the bed ignoring the offered hand. ‘Never!’ I thought to myself tail swishing.

“BOY!”

I eeped and ran back under, hiding far back. ‘Not again!’ This house is so loud.

The door slammed open once again. ‘Good lord. What is this a family of muggles that inbreed with a whale?!’

 “Boy what’s this about you threatening our poor Dudley with that freaky stick of yours?! You know that freak stuff of yours isn’t allowed around here! How dare you threaten him and what if the neighbors had seen you?!”

“I’m sorry Uncle Vernon.”

‘Uncle? He’s related to them for sure.’ I thought to myself in horror. ‘How is tiny scrawny Potter related to the whale family?’

“You will be! No dinner for the next week! No leaving the house anymore until those freaks come to get you for school!” and with that the door slammed once more in finality.

“Ugh!” Potter fell back onto the bed.

I slowly moved out from under the bed. ‘Guess the stories about Potter being treated at home like royalty were wrong.’ I sighed to myself before pawing at his pants leg. ‘Come on then. Let me up.’

Potter reached down picking me gently even though his entire body seemed tense and seething with anger. “I’m sorry about them. It won’t be so bad here I promise. They usually pretend like I don’t exist anyways,” he whispered petting my fur. “I mean I should try to release you back out…” he trailed off seemingly unsure. 

‘Well that will not do. I need to get back to the wizarding world.’ I thought moving further up Potter and laying on his chest. ‘I will do the unthinkable to get back home.’ I thought with a shudder.  I got closer to Potter’s face and I licked his cheek and snuggled into him. ‘No one must ever know the horrors I have gone through to get back to normal. No one!’

Potter laughed softly and started petting me and held me close. “Well I guess that’s a no then. You’re definitely staying with me.”

‘That’s right. Pet the fox and feel better.’ I wanted to say aloud as I drifted into a good rest now that all the whale people were done screaming.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys. I'm currently doing my master's and there is a lot of thesis work going on right now. Writing is not as fun after you've been reading boring literature all day and doing reviews of said literature.  
> Also writing many papers does not make me a good writer. I could use a beta if anyone is interested. :) I need someone to bounce ideas off of as well as checking my spelling and grammar.


	4. A Wandering Fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> So my birthday was the 13th! Yay happy birthday to me. I had the day off so I sat down and started working on a chapter.  
> So here is my present to you guys!

The next day Potter sat down this bowl of kibble. ‘Kibble…?’ I stared at him and then the bowl and walked away to my bed and lied down with a huff. ‘I am not a dog Potter.’ I wanted to say out loud. ‘I am a purebred noble uncommon rare white fox. I deserve better food than…than KIBBLE!’

“Come on. It’s the leftovers from when Aunt Marge had her dog here. It’s really expensive…I think.” He tried to convince me getting on a better level with me and sitting on the ground. “You didn’t even try any.” He mumbled but my large ears heard him anyways.

I growled and turned around in my bed facing away from him and his offensive idea of a meal. ‘Absolutely not!’

Potter huffed and left the “food” on the ground before marching back downstairs.

Of course, as soon as the door shut my stomach decided to make its presence known.

‘I will NOT eat that kibble!’ I told my stomach firmly as it once again growled. ‘Nope. Absolutely not.’

I lied down on the bed and stared at the wall. My ears twitched as I heard footsteps coming back upstairs and the door open and close.

“Alright Prince. I should have known better than to feed you kibble. I did name you after all,” Potter said as he moved on the bed and looked over the side at me. “Here.”

He sat down another bowl. This one was filled with eggs and sausage. My mouth watered as I almost dove for the bowl. ‘Malfoy’s do no act in such a way.’ I definitely just moved in haste. I did not dive for the food bowl and scarf down every bit of food.

Potter laughed at me from above and I scowled inwardly. ‘You wouldn’t have eaten that kibble either. ‘ I thought to myself as swallowed the last bit.

“Well at least now I know you will eat. You just want people food.” He said reaching down and scratching behind an ear. ‘Oooh that’s nice.’ I thought moving into his hand.

“BOY!!!” Potter removed his hand and moved towards the door quickly and down the stairs.

‘Hmm…he left the door open.’ I moved around the bed and towards the door. Peeking my head around the door, and seeing no one I padded my way through the door and begin to wonder around Potter’s house.

‘This house is horrible.’ I looked around with wide eyes as I descended down the stairs. It was clean but clinically so. The house elves at home do not even do as good a job as this. There was a living room was horrendous. It was pink and tan and peach. ‘Muggles apparently have no taste at all. ‘The fireplace was boarded up tight. ‘Why would you close the floo?’

Hearing footsteps coming closer I hid behind the couch when a giraffe lady passed through. ‘I am officially convinced this family of muggles has been experimented on…’ She was muttering something under her breath but I couldn’t really catch much besides “Rotten nephew freak lazy”.

I shrugged and wondered off into the kitchen. It was just as spotless in the kitchen as the rest of the place. There were all kinds of contraptions on the counter, a table, and a TV. Yes, I knew what a TV was. I know more about muggles then a normal purebred should. Father always said something about knowing the enemy.

Potter and the larger whale, Vernon, came into the room and I hid under the table. I peeked back out, caught Potter’s eye, and saw him begin to panic. ‘Guess the exploration is over…’

“You should have started on dinner ages ago you waste of space. When I come home from work I expect to be greeted with dinner on the table! Now get to work!” Vernon whale yelled before storming out. You could feel his footsteps shaking the floorboards.

I almost jumped when Potters face appeared in front of me. “You can’t be down here,” he said in a panicky voice. “We have to get you back upstairs before anyone sees you.” He said reaching for me.

‘I’m not done exploring this muggle house though…’

I moved further under the table and bolted out the other side and ran out the kitchen. Hearing Potter bump his head on the table as I left. Hehe.

The Dudley whale was coming in from the back door and I hurriedly ran out slipping through the small gap.

Short grass, a large tree and a few hedges with super neat flower beds. There was also a shed and a teeny tiny little greenhouse. I moved through the flowerbed smelling the flowers. ‘That’s right, muggle flowers don’t attack people.’ I told myself, proud of my memory. ‘Seems awfully boring that way.’

Wondering around the garden was not as entertaining as I thought it would be. I moved under the hedges and lied down, resting my head on my paws. ‘I hope my mother is okay.’ I thought to myself. This is all father’s fault.

**Flashback**

_“Draco,” my mother began as we walked towards father’s study. “Your father has been sentenced to Azkaban.”_

_She kept her face looking forward. I could still see how much it upset her from the way she held herself._

_To the outside our world, our family seemed cold heartless and emotionless. They believed us to be evil and hateful. Really though, my parents loved each other very much. Despite all the wrongs my father has done to the family by joining the dark lord, he has always done his best to be a good father and husband. My parents love me with all their heart and did what they had to, to protect me. I have never once second guessed their love for me._

_She was so tense. She finally turned and looked me in the eyes and I saw fear, worry, and guilt. She placed a hand on my heart. “I’m so sorry Draconis,” she whispered before turning and opening the door to father’s study._

_“Ah, Draconis, there you are.” A scratchy harsh voice called from the large desk._

_I turned to see the Dark Lord sitting in my father’s chair. I wanted to run. I wanted to…to…. hurl. ‘He looks like a snake’ I shivered inwardly. ‘Eww, he has no nose either.’ I bowed low to the ground staying there along with my mother. “My Lord.”_

_I’d been trained from when I could properly hold a wand in my hand, to help this mad man accomplish his goals or killing muggles, muggle born, and any blood traitors that stand in our way._

_“Rise young Malfoy and come closer.” He said waving his hand towards to me to come closer._

_“My lord.” I said moving closer to stand directly in front of my father’s desk._

_“Your father has failed me young Malfoy. He lost a fight against children.” He began, “and some of my best death eaters are now locked away in Azkaban.”_

_“My apologies for my father’s failures my lord.” I bow low. “What can I do to bring my family back into your good graces, my lord?”_

_“You, young Malfoy will become a death eater soon and complete an important task for me,” he started rising from the chair. “Complete it, and you will take your father’s place in my elite. Fail?” he said with a evil smirk on his face before turning to my mother._

_I watched as she hit the ground withering in pain from the cruciatus curse, unable do anything in fear of a worse outcome. “And your mother will pay the price for you and your father’s failures.” He said releasing her. “I expect you to take the mark within a weeks’ time. You will complete a task of my choosing to show you are worthy of my mark. Then you will be given your task.” He said moving towards the floo. “Am I understood young Malfoy?”_

_I quickly bowed hoping he’d be gone soon. “Yes, my Lord.”_

_“Good,” and with that he left to who knows where._

_“Mother!” I rushed over to her watching as her body continued to convulse slightly in aftermaths of the curse. “Minnie!” I yelled._

_With a pop one of the house elves was beside me worrying their hands. “What can- “_

_“Get the emergency potion kit from my rooms now!” I yelled as I helped mother to the closest couch. “Are you alright?”_

_“My baby. Not my baby.” She kept repeating moving a hand through my hair as she leaned against me. “I’m so sorry Draconis.”_

_With another signaled pop Minnie had returned and handed me my case full of emergency potions. I grabbed the one I was looking for and helped my mother drink it. “That’ll help with the pain,” and then another, “this one in case of any damage to the nerves,” and “lastly this one should help you calm down.”_

_“Minnie,” I said looking down at the still worried house else. “Thank you. You did very well. Please help mother to her rooms.”_

_“Yes, master Draco.” She replied taking mother’s hand and disappearing once more._

_I stood up and looked at where that monster was sitting just minutes earlier._

_Father invited this insane monster into our house, and now mother and I have to pay the price._

_‘No,’ I thought “I will pay the price. He will not hurt my mother again.’ I said to myself wand clenched in my hand_

**End Flashback** _._

I got up and moved out from under my hiding spot and began to move back towards the door.

I heard the door open and close and thundering footsteps before I was face to snout with that ugly whale creature again. ‘Oh, come on…’ I groaned inwardly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if anyone is still reading this let me know what you think or if you think I should keep going!  
> I'm honestly not sure if I am remember where I was going with this.  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> As I said this is my first story. I'm not sure where this is headed or if I should continue trying to make this into something. Please leave comments notes or suggestions. I am really new to this but I would love to get this story started for you guys. Thanks.


End file.
